Screen content coding creates new challenges for video compression because of its distinct signal characteristics compared to conventional video signals. There are multiple existing techniques for advanced screen content coding, e.g., pseudo string match, color palette coding, and intra motion compensation or intra block copy. Among these techniques, pseudo string match shows the highest gain for lossless coding, but with significant complexity overhead and difficulties on lossy coding mode. Color palette coding is developed for screen content under the assumption that non-camera captured content (e.g., computer-generated content) typically contains a limited number of distinct colors, rather than the continuous or near-continuous color tones found in many video sequences. Even though the pseudo string match and color palette coding methods showed great potential, intra motion compensation or intra block copy was adopted into the working draft (WD) version 4 and reference software of the on-going High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) range extension for screen content coding. However, the coding performance of intra block copy is bounded because of its fixed block decomposition. Performing block matching (similar to motion estimation in intra picture) also increases the encoder complexity significantly on both computing and memory access.